


Undercover

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Femslash, Magic, Telepathy, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell isn't a way into my brother's pants, it's the best way to gather intel on the Argents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Teen Wolf: Erica/Laura - telepathy
> 
> I still don't have a beta so only spell and grammarcheked on the net.
> 
> A/N: Laura is Erica's superior at the police department and has been her on and off girlfriend for the last couple of months. They're separated for the moment, but since the station is short on staff Laura is going to be Erica's connection while she is undercover in the Argent family. The spell they have to use is a overwhelming though and it takes some time for them to get used to it, they practice.

_He has a nice ass. I wonder if Laura will share now since we officially are pack and everything..._

 

“Stop that!” Laura couldn't believe this! She was thinking of her brother's ass and now she remembered when he flashed her at- “This spell isn't a way into my brother's pants, it's the best way to gather intel on the Argents.” She took out her Glock and started to take it apart. “I know he has a nice ass, believe me his girlfriend does too and you wouldn't like to cross a banshee.” She remembers the way Kate looked like when Lydia was through with her.

 

Erica's laugh bounces back from the walls. “So that's why we can't use our resident bait. I've wondered...” Laura watches as she goes out of her living room and takes a turn to the right. “Do you think I'll -”

 

“Of course you will, it isn't your first time seducing someone on the clock. And, believe me Kate will be a piece of cake after what's his name?”

 

“Boyd, it's Boyd. And you know it was only work Laura, stop that.” Erica doesn't look in the mirror when she takes her blouse off. I'd appreciate a little privacy sergeant that is if you don't mind of course.”

 

“I guess it was enough training for the day.” Laura took a sachet from the drawer on her right. She watches as Reyes steps out of her skirt and pushes the shower curtain to the side.

 


End file.
